Web Of Lies
by ashleyfanatical
Summary: Gabriella has noticed a change in Troy ever since spring break. A spring break where she went to Mexico, and her boyfriend was at home. A home too close to Sharpay Evans. How far will Troy go to hide his affections towards Sharpay?
1. Trailer

Trailer

Bold: voice over  
Italics: actions

Regular: talking

**Lies are a part of life…  
**

_Shows flash of Troy and Gabriella talking in the classroom, Sharpay glaring in the background._

**They seem almost…unavoidable…**

_Shows Troy smiling past Gabriella's shoulder…at Sharpay._

**They can piece together a story...**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing, Gabriella smiling as they pull apart._

**Or tear it apart…**

_Shows Gabriella angrily pushing open a door, a single tear falling in the process._

**What happens when one lie...**

_Shows Troy pulling Sharpay into a kiss._

**Develops into something bigger…**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella standing in the middle of the hallway, a crowd slowly gathering around them._

"It was all a lie!" Gabriella screeched.

"What I told you wasn't a lie!" Troy's brows furrowed meaningfully.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't the truth." Gabriella shook her head before turning and parting angrily through the crowd.

_Flashes to Sharpay smirking at her locker as Gabriella passes her._

**Something no one saw coming…**

_Shows Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan staring wide eyed in shock._

**What happens when one boy…**

_Shows Troy sitting at the lunch table, picking his head up from his hands and looking over at Sharpay…_

**Gets tangled up…**

_Shows Troy looking in the other direction at Gabriella, who catches his glance and smiles back._

**How long can the truth stay hidden?**

_Zooms in on Gabriella pushing Troy out of the way._

**How long until the secret's out?**

_Zooms in on Sharpay looking over her shoulder at Gabriella._

**What happens when everything is untangled?**

_Flash of Gabriella slapping Sharpay across the face._

_Flash of Ryan pulling Gabriella away from a crowd._

_Flash of Troy pushing away from Chad._

_Flash of Troy and Gabriella kissing._

_Flash of a single tear falling from Sharpay's eye._

_Fade to black._

**Web of Lies**


	2. Welcome Back

There was just something about spring break that made a person wish for summer to come even faster. But not just any person, a person by the name of Sharpay Evans. She rarely stayed home on spring break, normally being pulled to the family country club. However, this summer she had decided to stay home. This meant she could hang out with Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi, Chad and Taylor, Gabriella and…Troy. She couldn't even think his name without smiling. It was an obvious crush no one seemed to notice, and if they did, they hid it well. Conveniently enough, Gabriella and her mother flew down to Mexico for the vacation, leaving enough time for Troy to realize Sharpay was the one he really wanted, or at least that was what Sharpay was hoping for.

Seven days later, Sharpay found herself striding through the halls of East High, a smile on her face as she sat in her normal homeroom seat. It was a minute until the bell rang, and Gabriella and Troy were nowhere in sight. Turning back to her Ryan, she glanced around the room quickly.

"Ryan, where's Troy? Gabriella?" Sharpay questioned, looking at the empty seat reserved right in the front for Troy Bolton.

"I saw Gabriella at her locker this morning." Ryan shrugged, turning back the book he was so enthralled with.

The bell rang as Troy ran through the door, pulling Gabriella behind him. A small hint of shimmer that caught the sunlight could be seen on his lips, the same shimmer that was glossed over Gabriella's lips. Troy smiled and whispered something to her, catching a glance of Sharpay's dagger-stare as he made his way to his seat.

Sharpay stared at the back of Troy's head, and couldn't help but feel that Gabriella was doing the same.

_"You're such a five year old." Sharpay laughed, putting her hands up as Troy splashed pool water at her._

"_Actually, we didn't have the pool installed until I was seven, thank you very much." Troy grinned, pulling himself out of the pool._

_He walked across the patio to the lawn chair where Sharpay was sitting. He shook his head and sent the droplets of water, which had gathered at the tips of his shaggy brown hair, to fly in all directions. Sharpay got a slight chill as on landed on her arm, the same chill that caused goose bumps to rise on her arms when Troy took her hand and pulled her up. _

"_I was comfortable, Bolton." Sharpay grinned, teasing Troy by pulling back as he tried to lead her towards the pool._

"_You'll survive, Evans." Troy smirked, a small tug breaking Sharpay's resistance and bringing her towards him._

"_Not if I'm forced in that cold pool water."_

"_It's not that cold…"_

"_Liar."_

"_Live a little."_

_Sharpay put on an innocent smile, thinking that if maybe she got close enough she could push him into the pool. However, Troy saw exactly what she was trying to d, but by the time he could react, Sharpay was already using her strength to push him backwards into the water. Troy barely managed to grasp Sharpay's waist and pull her in on top of himself. Sharpay was caught off guard and let out a small yell before she hit the water. As she broke the top of the crystal blue pool water, she pushed the sunglasses she had been wearing to sit on the top of her head. Troy's mother peaked her head out of the patio door just as Troy came up from underwater, "Everything alright?"_

_Troy shook some wet hair out of his face and lifted a thumbs-up to his mom. He turned back and looked at Sharpay with a small smirk, "What?"_

"_I wasn't supposed to go down with you." Sharpay laughed, splashing water at him._

_Troy put his hands up to block the water and laughed, "Ah, stop. Sharpay. Sharpay…"_

"Sharpay…"

Sharpay broke out of her trance when Ryan tapped her shoulder. She pushed some fallen bangs from her face and looked up at him, then back at the desk where Troy had been sitting only a moment before, then back at Ryan.

"Do you want to be late for class?" Ryan asked, picking his bag up from the desk.

"Oh…sorry. I guess I just…" Sharpay shook her head and stood up, grabbing her purse and pulling it onto her shoulder. "…never mind, let's go."

Ryan shrugged at his sister's answer and walked out into the hallway after her. Afraid of being late, he didn't follow Sharpay to her locker. It wasn't all that far from homeroom to her locker. It also wasn't far from Troy Bolton's locker. Ever since Gabriella and Sharpay had actually started hanging out around the time of the spring play during sophomore year, Sharpay was jealous, not that she would ever let her know it. Troy had started dating Gabriella that same year, too. And Gabriella called up Sharpay first thing and told her, and that had only made her all the more jealous. But Gabriella had calculus second period, and Troy had English, along with Sharpay; which gave her the perfect excuse to stop at his locker before the two of them could walk off to class together...holding hands...sharing a cute little-

Sharpay shook the thoughts from her head as she pulled the literature book off the shelf in her locker and pushed the metal door shut. She got to the intersection where the two main locker hallways met and looked down to where Troy's locker was. She could see Troy's head just past the shoulder of the brunette girl that was Gabriella Montez. Making eye contact with Troy, she lifted her hand into a wave, then pointing into the direction of class and walking towards it.

As Sharpay neared the classroom she peaked over her shoulder, hoping Troy had ditched his girlfriend to follow her. However, as she did, all she saw was a bunch of small freshman making their way towards a nearby classroom. So Sharpay lifted her head up, placed a trademark smirk on her face and did what she did best in situations like this; flaunt what she _did_ have. She would make Troy fall for her…and she would enjoy every single minute of it.

(Just in case you hadn't figured it out...italics are flashbacks from spring break. aha)


End file.
